Journey to Zathura
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Silver finds Zathura inside Sonic's house. Now Rocket, Silver, Sonic, Frost, Sally, and Blaze have to survive a killer robot, Zorgons, and outer space to get back home. Will they get back or will they perish? Read to find out more.
1. The Journey Begins

Rocket's POV

I was in Sonic's house just throwing a ball up into the air and catching it on its way down while Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Frost, and Sally were sitting down. "I knew I should've brought a PSP or a DS or something to keep me entertained," I said. "It's not like I can bring out a Xbox 360 out of thin air," Sonic said. "I'll see if I can find something to do in this place," Silver said before getting up. "Good luck, Silv. You probably won't find anything good here."

* * *

Silver's POV

I looked around upstairs for something to do besides just sitting there like a lump on a log. I felt around and grabbed something off the top shelf of an upstairs closet. I brushed the dust off and saw a name on the box: Zathura. "Zathura? Never heard of it. Maybe Rocket knows something about this," I said before coming downstairs. "Hey, Rocket. I found this upstairs and was wondering it could tell me if it means anything." "Let's see it," Rocket said. I then put the box on the table and everyone gathered round to get a look at it. "Zathura. What the hell is that," Sonic asked. "Just a game that sends you on an interstellar adventure through space." "Let's see this," Sally said before opening the box and taking the game out. "Interesting," Frost said as he got a look. "Where did you even get this," Blaze asked. "Just found it in a store. I thought it was cool, so I got it and brought it home," Sonic said. "Looks like there's only two pieces." "So two of us have to start the game and keep on playing until someone wins." "Who's up?" "I'll do it," Rocket volunteered. "So will I," Frost said. "All right. Go," Sally said. Rocket then brought the game over to him, turned the key, and pressed the button. Seconds later, the red ship started moving and stopped. That was when a card came out and Sally grabbed it. "Meteor shower. Take evasive action," she read. "What does that mean," I asked. Soon, meteors came raining down out of nowhere and started destroying everything around us. "Watch it," Rocket said as he covered Blaze. Moments later, the meteors stopped and all of us observed the damage. "Oh, man. This is seriously bad," Sonic said. "Relax. All of this will be reversed once the game's over. Trust me." "Hey, guys. Look," Frost said as he stood outside the living room. "What is it, Frost?" "The meteors only hit the living room." "Why is that," Sally asked. "Must be the game," Frost replied pointing to the game. All of us came over to where Frost was and saw the meteors only hit the living room. "He's right. The meteor shower only hit where the game was," I said. "Guys, you may want to see this," Frost said as he looked outside. All of us then walked over to the door and looked outside. "We're not in Station Square anymore," Sonic said. "No, we aren't," Rocket said.


	2. The Robot Attacks

Frost's POV

"Guys, you may want to see this," I said as he looked outside. All of us then walked over to the door and looked outside. "We're not in Station Square anymore," Sonic said. "No, we aren't," Rocket said. Outside, we saw Saturn and its icy rings. "What is that," Sally asked. "It's Saturn." "I thought that was a weekday," Sonic said. "That's Saturday," Rocket said. "No, that's a country in Asia." "Saudi Arabia." "No, that's the Man of Steel," Sonic said. "That doesn't even make any sense," Rocket said. "Guys, don't. We have to keep playing the game," Sally said. "That's true. If we wanna go home, that's the only way to." All of us then went back into the house and walked back over to where Zathura was. "All right. I took my turn, so Frost goes next," Rocket said. "Right," I said before pulling the game closer to me. "Turn the key. Press the button. Read the card." The card came out seconds later and I grabbed it. "You are promoted to Starship Captain. Move ahead two spaces," I read. "Well, that was a waste of time," Sonic said as I threw the card away. "Got that right. Just a stupid promotion." "Is there a bathroom in this place," Sally asked. "Upstairs, second door on the left," Sonic said. "Thanks." Sally then got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. "My turn," Rocket said before pulling the game closer to him. He turned the key, pressed the button, and watched as his piece moved further ahead. The next card came out and Rocket grabbed it. "Shipmate enters cryonic sleep chamber for 5 turns." "What does that mean," Silver asked. He got his answer when all of us heard crackling from upstairs. "Hey, Sonic. Didn't Sally go that way," I asked. "Oh, man," Sonic said as he got up. All of us climbed the stairs and walked over to the bathroom door. I tried to open the door, but it was frozen in place. "Push harder," Blaze said. "Who do I look like? The Hulk?" Seconds later, I was able to open the door and all of us walked inside and saw a frozen Sally. "Frost." "Not my fault. I was down there with you," I defended. Rocket then tapped his fist against Sally's skull. "Don't do that," Blaze said. "She's frozen like this for five turns. Think you can handle that kind of time," Rocket asked Sonic. "Maybe. I'd probably lose hope after two turns, though," he replied. "Come on. We should get back downstairs," Silver said. All of us then followed Silver's suggestion and went back downstairs.

"So let's assess the damage. So far, there was a meteor shower and Sally's frozen. This truly is a great game we're playing," Sonic said. "Just be lucky it isn't Jumanji we're playing. If it was, we'd still be on the ground but we'd also be facing a crazed hunter, a stampede, killer plants, spiders, and a lion. I say this is a lucky break from that," Rocket said. "That does sound like sheer terror all in one board game," Blaze said. "Trust me. It is." "Let's see what's next to happen," I said before turning the key and pressing the button. I saw my piece move and stop, causing a card to come out. I grabbed it and read what it said. "Your robot is defective." "Frost, you don't even have a robot," Silver said. All of us then heard thundering footsteps getting closer and closer to us. Soon, a tiny robot with red eyes and metal pincers came along. Sonic, Silver, and Rocket snickered at the sight of it. "That's it? I was expecting more than that puny tin can," Sonic said. "Maybe it'll sic its big brother on us." Because Rocket, Silver, and Sonic were taunting the robot, they didn't see it increase in size. "Emergency," the robot said. Sonic, Silver, and Rocket heard its booming voice and turned around. "You think it knows we insulted it," Silver asked. "Alien life form. Must destroy." The robot then grabbed Rocket's neck with one of its pincers. "I think it does. Either that or it thinks I'm an alien," Rocket said. "Not good," I said.


	3. Astronauts and Zorgons

Rocket's POV

"I think it does. Either that or it thinks I'm an alien," I said. "Not good," Frost said. "Sonic, do something! I'm too young to be terminated!" "All right. Just know I haven't done anything like this before," Sonic said before spin dashing into the robot. The spin dash was enough to cause the robot to release me from its iron grip. I knew it was steamed because steam blew out of its 'nostrils'. I went over to the game and took my turn. "Come on. I'm about to be killed." Soon, a card came out and I grabbed it before running off. "What's it say," Silver asked. Moments later, everything started to move to the front of the house. Outside the window was a planet resembling the Sun. Its name was Tsouris-3 and it had a strong gravitational field. Everything from outside the house was being pulled to the surface of the planet while everything inside was being pulled to the front of the house. Even the frozen Sally was pulled away from her original position. "You pass too close to Tsouris-3. Enter gravity field." "That's so not good," Blaze said as she held onto one of the walls. "No, it's not," Sonic said as he tried to keep his bearings. Silver and Frost were doing the same thing as Sonic was while I was trying hard to avoid the robot who was programmed to kill me. The robot leaped forward with its newly equipped saw-blade and tried to slice me into a million pieces. It then looked at my left Air Shoe and got the idea to grab me by it. It leaped forward and grabbed my shoe. Luckily, the robot and I went two different ways. The robot went straight into Sonic's basement while I landed near one of the walls. Soon, Tsouris-3 disappeared from view and everything returned to normal. "Man, that was something. I seriously you were gonna end up dead," Sonic said. "And be away from Blaze? Never. Nothing can kill me. I'm invincible," I said. "Don't be so sure about that. Everything can happen. You might perish in an explosion," Silver said. "Yeah, right. The day will come when the mighty Rocket meets his end." "Someone should probably fix something up to eat," Frost suggested. "Probably a good idea. We're all starving," I said before walking into the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting when I came back into the living room with a plate of chili dogs for Sonic, some tea for Blaze, two sandwiches for Silver and myself, and a few ice cubes for Frost. "What? I'm ice, so I gotta eat ice," Frost said as he munched on one of the ice cubes. "That is a weird friend of yours," Silver said. "I heard that, pot-head." "He sure got you, Silver," I said. Frost then pulled the game closer to him and took his turn. The card came out and he grabbed it. "You are promoted to Fleet Admiral. Move ahead four spaces," Frost said reading the card. His piece then moved four space and he threw away the card. "Waste of time." I then pulled the game closer to me and took my turn. "Turn the key. Press the button. Ship moves. Card comes out." I grabbed the card and read it. "You are visited by Zorgons," I read. Soon, an alien ship came by and unleashed a deafening screech, then stopped in front of us. "Maybe they're friendly," Sonic said. "With a ship like that? Yeah, right," Frost scoffed. Soon, a cannon appeared and we took cover before it fired. "See? I told you." "What can I say? You were right." "Now what can we do," Blaze asked. "Easy. I can just do this," Frost said before taking my turn. His ship moved and a card popped out. "Reprogram? Cheap game. It cheated me and gave me a lousy card." "Better save it for later. You might need it for later," Rocket suggested. "Good idea," I said before putting the card away in my sock. "Thanks." "Friends help out friends." The Zorgons kept opening fire on the house and Rocket was forced to take his turn. The ship moved and a card popped out. "Rescue stranded astronaut," Rocket said as he read the card. "What astronaut," Silver asked. "It has to be some astronaut or something," Rocket said before an astronaut appeared. All of us went to the front door and waited for the astronaut to come in. The astronaut flew in, disengaged his helmet, and removed it. "What," Sonic said. "It can't be," Blaze said. "It's me," I said.


	4. The Zorgons Attack

Blaze's POV

The astronaut flew in, disengaged his helmet, and removed it. "What," Sonic said. "It can't be," I said. "It's me," Rocket said. The astronaut looked exactly like a grown-up version of Rocket. "Which one of you spun me," he asked. "Who was it?" "Frost," Silver said pointing to Frost. "Don't be so quick to sell out your friend, Silv. He's a part of the team," Rocket 2 said. "How'd you know my name?" Another shot was fired off by the Zorgons and shook the house. "Looks like you got a pretty serious Zorgon problem." "What do we do," Frost asked. "Hide," Rocket 2 replied. "Hide? They'll just destroy the whole house," Sonic said. "We're gonna hide the house." Rocket 2 then walked over to the kitchen and started rifling through the cabinets and drawers while the others and I watched. "Frost, Silver. Turn off all the lights and electrical appliances," Rocket 2 said. "All right. Come on, Silv," Frost said before he and Silver walked off. "Blaze, kill the flame on the stove." I walked over to the pot of water that Rocket used to cook the chili dogs Sonic ate, grabbed it, and moved it to the counter beside me. "Burning gas. That's probably what brought them here in the first place," Rocket 2 said. Rocket 2 found what he was looking for and grabbed it. "Okay. Now get the pilot light on the furnace." "What's a pilot light?" "In the basement. Little blue flame under the big heater. Blow it out like a candle. Like this," Rocket 2 said before blowing out the flame on the stove. I walked the steps down to the basement but saw sparks coming from down there and knew the robot was self-repairing itself. I ran back upstairs and over to a thermostat. I had the idea to lower the temperature to lower the intensity of the pilot light. Meanwhile, Frost and Silver were turning off the lights around the house. After they were done, the Zorgon ship stalled and stopped in place. "Just a little more." "What are you doing," Rocket 1 asked. "Just making something for the Zorgons to follow," Rocket 2 replied before throwing a match on the couch and setting it ablaze. "You wanna help me get this outta here?" Frost and Rocket 1 pushed the ignited couch closer to the door and Rocket 2 pushed it out with his foot. "Come on. Hit it. Follow it," Rocket 2 said. The Zorgon ship followed the lit couch to wherever it was going. "Zorgons. They're big, gnarly lizards. Cold-blooded heatseekers. And the tiniest spark of warmth will bring them in like moths. Flying all around the galaxy looking for anything they could find to burn up." "Why don't they just burn up their own planet," Sonic asked. "Oh, they already did. That's not even the worst of it. The real problem is their ravenous appetite. They never stop eating," Rocket 2 said. "What do they eat?" "Meat." "That's good," Silver said. "Silv, you're meat," Rocket 2 said.

All of us were gathered in the living room waiting for Rocket 2. "Why haven't you guys started yet," he asked as he walked into the room. "We were just waiting for you," Frost replied. "Well, I'm here. I'm sure you already know how to take your turn." "Yeah, I do. You just turn the key, press the button when it pops up, watch the ship move, and grab the card once it comes out." As soon as Frost finished going through the steps of taking a turn, the card came out and he grabbed it. "Lose map of galaxy. Go back two spaces," Frost read before his ship moved back two spaces and he threw the card away. Upstairs, the bathroom was no longer frozen and neither was Sally. "Man, so cold. It's like the Frost episode all over again," she said before going over to the thermostat. "What? Are they serious? Setting the temperature that low." She then set the thermostat to a higher temperature and went back downstairs. "Hey, guys," Sally said as she walked back over to us. "Hey, Sal. Is it just me or is it feeling a little warmer in here," Rocket 1 asked. "No, it's not just you. I feel it too," Frost said. "Might as well ignore it and move on with the game." Rocket then took his turn and a golden card came out. "Shooting star. Make a wish as it passes," Rocket 1 read. "What shooting star," Silver asked. He got his answer when a bright light came by and all of us saw a shooting star. "It's beautiful," I said. Rocket 1 then closed his eyes and focused on something to wish for. He opened his eyes moments later and the star disappeared. "What did you wish for," Sally asked. "Nothing because I have everything I need in Station Square." "That's pretty good logic," Frost said. "You can always count on Rocket for a reliable and wise explanation," Sonic said. We were startled by a hook appearing through the roof. All of us looked at it and knew the Zorgons were back. "Who turned up the heat," Rocket 2 asked. "I did. Now I know I shouldn't have," Sally replied. "No kidding." A blast came from the other side of the house, so we went over there and found no trace of the room or Zathura. "Damn. The Zorgons got their lizard hands on the game," Rocket 1 said. "We're screwed," Rocket 2 said.


	5. Sneaking onto the Zorgon Ship

Sally's POV

Everyone was sitting on the stairs, thinking about the fact that Zathura was now in the hands of the Zorgons. "Now we can't get back home," Sonic said. "We can't just give up," Silver said. "Look around. Do you see Zathura lying around here somewhere?" "Don't get mad at Silv, Sonic. There is a way we can get the game back," Rocket said. "How," Sonic asked. "Didn't I say that the Zorgons would be brought in by the tiniest spark of warmth?" Everyone was confused about what Rocket was talking until they remembered the astronaut was Rocket as well. "Yeah, I did say that. I also get what I'm talking about. Gather everything wooden you can find and bring it all back here," Rocket 2 said. All of us then went off to grab all the wood we could find. Rockets 1 and 2 tore off the railing and banisters from the stairs, Frost and Silver unhinged every door they could find, Sonic and Blaze gathered up chairs, brooms, and cabinet doors, and I grabbed as many floorboards as I could. All of us then grouped up back where we were before. Blaze laid the remains of the brooms around and set up the area where the fire would be. "All right. That should bring in the Zorgons like moths," Rocket 1 said as he got a matchbook out. Blaze and I stared at him because of how he had a matchbook on him. "What? You never know when you might need one of these." He then lit one of the matches by striking it against the coarse surface and threw it onto the pile of wood and set it ablaze. "Soon. The Zorgons will be here soon enough. Just wait and see," Rocket 1 said. Minutes passed and the Zorgons haven't shown their reptilian faces yet. "Rocket, are you sure this'll work," Silver asked Rocket who was currently carving something on the wall. "Sure I'm sure. It's like I said: 'And the tiniest spark of warmth will bring them in like moths'. They'll be here." Rocket resumed his carving while Silver was focusing on it. "What are you doing?" "Just making a chart of everything that's happened ever since the game started. Frost got the robot, the Reprogram card, the two promotions, and the lost galaxy map. I got the frozen Sally, the shooting star, the Zorgons, Tsouris-3, and myself," Rocket said as he wrapped up his carving. All of us looked and saw two hedgehogs: one representing Frost and the other representing Rocket. Under Frost was a robot with menacing red eyes, the words REPROGRAM, STARSHIP CAPTAIN, and FLEET ADMIRAL, and a map. Under Rocket was a statue of me, a shooting star, an upright lizard, the Sun, and himself. "That's awesome," Sonic said. "Definitely not cursory." Soon, an alien ship appeared by the side of the house and all of us went over to investigate. "Back up," Rocket said quietly. "Now what?" "One of us has to sneak on aboard. Should be easy for me or Blaze since we've been taken under Espio's wing." "I didn't know Espio had wings," Silver said before getting hit by Frost. "Espio ain't a bird. He's a chameleon. What Rocket said was just a figure of speech," Frost said. "That's right," I agreed. "All right. Wish us luck. Blaze, let's go," Rocket said before turning invisible. "Right behind you," Blaze said before she followed Rocket in turning invisible. I couldn't see them too well, but I knew they were going the right way.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I jumped off the rope I was running along and onto the Zorgon ship. Blaze jumped off the rope she ran along and met me on my level. "Okay. The game should be close by. We just have to find it," I said hushed. "All right. I'll take that way and you'll go that way," Blaze said. "Good plan, beautiful." "Thanks." Blaze and I split up and took our separate routes. I found the room where a Zorgon was burning some stuff they must have captured. I looked for the game and saw it about to become fuel. "All right. I just need to get that game," I said before jumping onto the conveyor belt Zathura was on. "Almost. I'm almost there." I grabbed the game and pulled it over to me. "Sweet. Just need to haul some fur," I said before jumping off the conveyor belt. I started running when I saw some Zorgons heading my way. "Crap." I turned around and one of the Zorgons attached his tongue to my back. "Don't concentrate on the tongue. Don't concentrate on the tongue," I said to myself. The Zorgon detached his tongue and the two aliens ran up to me. I knew that was my cue to haul fur and get back to home base. "Come on. Blaze, where are you?" As if on cue, Blaze and I ran into each other. "Rocket, watch where you're going," she said. "I didn't really have a choice. Look," I said pointing behind me. "Move it!" Blaze and I took off running back to the house. We ran along the ropes back to where the others were. "You got it," Sonic said. "It wasn't easy, but we did." "Nice job," Sally said. "Thanks," Blaze said. Soon, three Zorgons appeared and forced Frost and I to be backed up to the basement. "Now what," Frost asked. "I can't think because of the panic I'm feeling," I said. We heard yelping coming from the other side of the door before it was destroyed. "Oh, great. Not this guy again." In front of Frost and I was the robot that almost killed me before. "Alien life form. Must destroy," it said before wrapping its metal pincer around my neck. "That thing still wants to kill me," I said. "Quick. Here. Use this." Frost then handed me the Reprogram card and I held it in front of the robot's chest. "Reprogram." The smaller robot who was inside the main robot's chest saw the order and fixed the programming. The robot powered down then re-powered itself. It let go of my neck and headed straight for the Zorgons. "Alien life form. Must destroy." The robot then opened its back and revealed rocket boosters. It rushed ahead and attacked the Zorgons. The aliens leaped back up to their and the robot followed. Outside, one of the Zorgons ran into the other before exploding. "So that's what the Reprogram does," Frost said. "Yeah. I've seen the movie," I said. I looked around for Blaze but didn't see her or notice the Zorgon about to bite our heads off. Soon, a piano was pushed down and crushed the Zorgon before it could make us its dinner. "Blaze is right here," Blaze said. "What fell," Rocket 2 asked as he came over to us. He saw the crushed Zorgon and destroyed piano. "Nice job, Blaze. Come on. We gotta wrap this game up before the Zorgon armada shows."


	6. Getting Back Home

Rocket's POV

All of us ran over to the living room to wrap up the game and get back home. "All right. It should be Frost's turn now," Sally said. "It is because Rocket got the shooting star on the last turn," Sonic said. Frost then pulled the game closer to him and took his turn. The next card came out and Frost grabbed it. "Flunk space academy. Go back one space," he read before his ship moved back a space. "I'm not even going to comment on that." It was my turn now and I pulled the game closer to me and took my turn. "Hit time warp. Go back three spaces. Repeat last turn," I read. My ship went back three spaces and another golden card came out. "Another wish." "That's cool," Silver commented. Soon, a second shooting star appeared and I stood in front of it. "I wish Frost had Leaf back," I said quietly. Soon, the star passed and a hedgehog with brown fur and yellow eyes stood in its place. "Leaf," Frost said. "Frost," Leaf said. "Is it really you?" "It is. I'm glad to see you again." Frost crashed into Leaf and enjoyed the moment of being reunited with his one true love. "Frost," I said. "What is it," Frost asked. "She's not going to last forever. Sorry." "Damn. I actually thought you had come back to me." "I'm sorry, too. At least we have this one moment in time," Leaf said. "Yeah. That's true," Frost said. "At least you get your wish and be reunited with Leaf like you always wanted," I said. "Thanks, Rocket." "Like I said, friends help out friends." "Hey, Rocket. Can I talk to you for a minute," Rocket 2 asked. "Sure," I replied before I walked over to my future self. "You did a good job. Even though Leaf won't last forever, you brought her back to Frost. That was epic." "Thanks." "Make sure Frost gets back safe and sound," Rocket 2 said. "He will. I'll make sure of it," I said. Rocket 2 then put his hand on my shoulder and started to turn into the original me. He then turned into sparks and returned into my body. "Looks like that takes care of that." Soon, a blast from outside the front door took it off the hinges.

Outside, an entire fleet of Zorgon ships appeared and one of them fired off a shot that shook the house. "Come on, Frost. We gotta end this," I said. "Right. Come on," Frost said as he took his turn. Outside, the Zorgons kept opening fire on the house and destroying everything. The spinner of the game stopped on an one and Frost was disappointed. "An one. Really?" Frost's ship then moved the one space and stopped. Seconds later, the card came out and Rocket grabbed it. "Would you like to swing on a star? Move ahead nine spaces." Frost's ship then moved the rest of the way to Zathura. "Frost, you won," I said. "I won," Frost asked. "He won," Leaf asked. "You won, Frost. You beat the game." "Yes! I reached Zathura!" "Nice job, Frost!" All of us watched as Zathura spun, lifted itself off the board, and turned into a dazzling light-show. Soon, the show finished and the final card came out. "Game over. Thank you for playing," I read. "That's it," Leaf asked. "Now what," Frost asked. All of us then listened to what was going on and heard nothing. Rocket stood up and looked at the wall. "I think we're back." Soon, a hook planted itself in the wall and pulled it away. All the Zorgon ships were being pulled into a black hole. "Rocket, get down," Blaze said before pushing me down. Unfortunately, that didn't keep her safe from the force of the black hole and she was sucked in. "Blaze," I said before grabbing onto the game board. I saw that the two ships were being pulled back to their original position. Pieces of the house and the others were pulled into the black hole while Leaf, Frost, and I held onto the board. "Zathura's a black hole. I don't believe it," Leaf shouted. "Believe it. This is exactly how the movie ended: the kids got sucked into Zathura and everything was restored." Soon, Frost lost his grip and was sucked into Zathura. "Frost!" "Don't worry! You'll see him again hopefully," I said. Soon, the force of Zathura was too much even for me and I lost my grip. "Leaf!" Leaf screamed as she was pulled in.

* * *

Leaf's POV

I found myself back in Sonic's house, looked around, and saw Rocket was right. Everything was back in its right place and nothing was destroyed. "Leaf, you are back," I heard Frost say. I turned my head and saw him and the others around me and Zathura in front of me. "Maybe we had enough of this game," I said before putting the game back in its box. "That's right. We had enough of that. It's nice to know that you're back with me." "That's strange. I could've sworn that Leaf would've been in another story," Rocket said. "Yeah, but I decided to bring Leaf back in this story. You're welcome, Frost," a voice said. "Thanks," Frost said. "No prob." "I'm sure we can find something less dangerous to do," Rocket said. "Maybe. I know I'm not playing Zathura or Jumanji any time soon," Sally said. "Good. I saw the movie and trust me when I say that would've been a thrill ride of an adventure." Today, we went inside a dangerous game and made it out alive. Today, we went on a Journey to Zathura.


End file.
